I'll Be Waiting Here
by Lovatic4Life98
Summary: I know eventually I have to throw away all his stuff but right now i think I'll keep them. In case he wants to come back one day. Or he misses what we had. In case he just wants to come home. Fanfic bases of In Case by Demi Lovato. Auslly. Oneshot. Happy ending.


**A/N: So I decided to make a fanfic off of my favorite Demi Lovato. Before you read it you should listen to it In Case- Demi Lovato It really sets the mood for the story.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or In Case by Demi Lovato**

* * *

_Pictures in my pocket_

_Are faded from the washer_

_I can barely just make out your face_

I'm folding the landary I just did. I'm folding a pair of jeans when a picture falls out of the pocket. I pick it up. Its some picture of me and Austin. The top one has the most damage. It's me and Austin singing You Can Come To Me, our first duet as Austin&Ally (there's also the one where I was Taylor Swift. Long story) The image is faded from the wash it just went through, so faded i can barely make out Austin's face.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and onto the picture. I miss him so much. Austin moved to California after be signed to Starr records. I walk over to my closet and grab a box from the top. I place the picture in the box and set it back in its place in my closet. Just in case.

_Food you saved for later_

_In my refrigerator_

_It's been too long since later never came_

I walk over to my fridge, hungry for a snack. I move some items to grab the pickle jar. There a container in front of the jar with the word _Austin _on it. I open it to find some pancakes from Ihop he, surprisingly, didn't eat. He was saving them in my refrigerator in case he every got hungry later, but later never came. I place the bin back on the self and close the door, in case. I think I lost my appetite.

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah, I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

I know eventually I have to throw away all his stuff but right now i think I'll keep them. In case he wants to come back one day. Or he misses what we had. In case he jst wants to come home.

_Strong enough to leave you_

_But weak enough to need you_

_Cared enough to let you walk away_

I was strong enough to let him go. I couldn't let him give up his dream or me. Of coarse now I'm weaker then every needing him. I just wish I didn't care to much. So much I let him walk away.

_I took that dirty jacket_

_From the trash right where you left it_

_'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

I walk over to the trash to find Austin's jacket on the top. I pick it up remembering that day.

*Flashback*

"That was crazy." Austin says walking into my apartment out of breath. He just had a out of the blue football game with his brothers, in the rain. His clothes are all muddy but I can still make out this carmel brown eyes.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" He asks taking off his jacket, which has the most dirt on it.

"Go ahead." I reply taking his jacket, "Man this jacket is really dirty."

"Yeah, good luck cleaning that." He says taking off his shirt and walking into the bathroom.

"Umm, I'm not cleaning it"

"Well just through it away then"

"You sure?" I asked. It's not the best but I would think he would still what it.

"Yeah, I got it from the lost and found this morning."

I chuckle placing it in the trash can by the door.

*End of flashback*

I pick up the dirty jacket get some on my hand. The mud is all dry and crusty. I walk in my bedroom and hang it up in my closet.

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah, I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

I know eventually I have to throw away all his stuff but right now i think I'll keep them. In case he wants to come back one day. Or he misses what we had. In case he just wants to come home.

_In case_

_You're looking in that mirror one day_

_And miss my arms_

_How they wrapped around your waist_

_I say that you can love me again_

_Even if it isn't the case_

I know its a slim chance, but maybe. Just maybe he misses me to. I keep it all in case he looks in the mirror and misses the way my arms fit around his waist when we hug. If he every comes back I would love him again, even if it is the case.

_Ohhh_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_Ohhh_

_You're missing my love_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

_In case_

_(Ohhh) _**(1)**

* * *

In case he doesn't find what he's looking for in LA. In case me misses my love love, what we had. Or he misses what we had. In case he just wants to come home. I'll be waiting, with his stuff.

I finish the sing pressing the finale key. I start crying. I write the last part in my song book and close the piano. Suddenly my cellphone rings. but not just any ring.

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa... _**(2)**

Austin.

I pick u my phone and look at the screen. It can't be. I unlock the screen pciking up the call.

"Ally?" I hear his voice say on the other line. I click end throwing the phone on the table my my couch falling on to the couch crying. What is he doing call me. Is calling to say how great LA is, that he moved on, that me misses me? 3 months. 3 f***ing month he he suddenly decides to contact me. I sitting on my chuch curled uo in a ball for about an hour when I hear the door bell ring. Now is not the time. I get up wiping the last of the tears away and take a deep breath. I walk over to the door opening it to find someone I never expected.

He is bent over looking like he just ran a marathon. His hair is, and everything else is exactly the same. he looks up at me a smile appearing in his face. He stands up strait and walks closer to me. He stands there, right in frount of me of about 10 seconds. After just standing there. He pulls me close and hugs me. At first I'm surprised but hug him back.

"I missed you." He say into my hair.

* * *

**(1) In Case by Demi Lovato. I love this song sooo much. My fave Demi.**

**(2) Can't Do It Without You, A&A theme song.**

**So there you go. I listened to the song on replay while writing this. It really helped. I think this might be my best work. If you what to read some of my stuff. I have I have 5 other stories. I an currently working on U Jelly? and Passing notes. So keep a look out for those. (Yes, I'm continuing Passing Notes) If you haven't read them, please do.**

**Please review I wonna know what you think.**

**~Lovatic4Life98 **


End file.
